


all of your charm

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Series: dolled up [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Skype Sex, Snapchat flirting, feeling happy and pretty, part of a series but can be read on its own, soft boys in lingerie!, this is actually pwp this time i swear!, this one has TWO hockey boys in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Before he can talk himself out of it, he takes a picture, captions itwhat if i bought these #leafslacebrigade,and sends it off to Auston.





	all of your charm

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%
> 
> Thanks to ftc for the beta work, and tots for brainstorming this with me. This is the follow-up to the previous NHL in lingerie fic, written, of course, because I like hockey boys in lace. This time it's honestly just cute and fluffy pwp. Thanks to everyone who requested this!
> 
> This fic, and this series, would not exist without [chillwhiskey's lingerie headcanons on Tumblr,](http://chillwhiskey.tumblr.com/tagged/nhl-in-lingerie) which you all should read, 100%. 
> 
> If you didn't read the last one, all you have to know is that this is an AU where the NHLPA puts out a "players in lingerie" calendar, and lets the players keep the outfits afterwards. This was just a fun and sexy follow-up because the world deserved to see Mitch and Auston in lace. 
> 
> So many details were fudged for narrative convenience. Pretend they both live alone because why not. Title from "Daydreamin'" by Ariana Grande. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The Auston Situation is getting out of hand.

It was one thing to get snaps from the photoshoot, because those were just fun, normal things that guys did when they dressed up. Connor had also sent him a snap, and so had MacKinnon, and those had been fine and normal and hadn’t, like, destroyed Mitch’s life.

It’s just– they got to keep the stuff from the shoot, and Auston keeps _wearing_ it, and sending pictures to Mitch. Not of the garter belt or the panties, just the socks, but still. It brings back memories for Mitch, and it’s getting to be more than he can handle.

Today, Mitch gets a snap while wandering around the mall, and it’s Auston in those fucking lace thigh-highs, of course. This time, he’s rolled up his pants, and the picture is of his lace-covered ankle, and it’s ridiculously sexy, considering it’s a picture of his _ankle._

Mitch has– kind of had enough. The ankle picture is a weird tipping point, considering he’s received pictures of a half-undressed Auston wearing nothing but black lace and spandex before, but whatever, it’s the straw that breaks this camel’s back. He debates his response for a bit before looking up and realizing he’s in front of a Victoria’s Secret, and instead of demanding answers for Auston’s weird maybe-flirty Snapchat habits, Mitch walks into the store.

It’s intimidating, at first, because Mitch has never actually thought seriously about buying lingerie. But he does think the stuff is, like, objectively nice, and he tries to picture wearing the clothing himself as he looks around. His eyes land on a pair of transparent white lace shorts, which he doesn’t really get– they’re not even underwear, they literally just exist to look sexy. But he kinda likes them, and before he can talk himself out of it, he takes a picture of them on the rack, captions it _what if i bought these #leafslacebrigade,_ and sends it off to Auston.

Auston replies, like, shockingly quickly, with a blurry picture of his feet and the “Treat Yo Self” Bitmoji.

Mitch blinks, then looks back at the shorts. They come with a matching camisole, which Mitch finds equally useless, but he doesn’t see any reason not to buy the whole set if he’s going all-in anyway.

He also sees a Leafs-blue thong and– well. He can’t _not_ buy it. For team spirit reasons, at least.

The salesgirl asks him if this is a gift when she rings it up, and he avoids her eyes when he tells her no.  

* * *

He gets home and puts on the entire outfit and stands in front of the mirror staring for like, ten minutes.

He doesn’t know how he expected to look, or to feel. He thought he’d feel cute, or maybe kind of silly, or like he was wearing some kind of costume, but he looks in the mirror and it’s _him._ In fancy, soft, comfortable lingerie.

It’s weird, because there’s something definitely feminine about it, but Mitch doesn’t feel like a girl. He doesn’t look like one, either– if anything, the soft muscles of his arms and torso that usually get lost in the looseness of his usual clothing are more pronounced, and there’s a clear bulge visible underneath the shorts.

He looks good. He looks like a dude wearing women’s underwear, and he looks really, really good. A little older than usual, and a little sexier. Mitch has always been vaguely aware that he’s cute, and even handsome, but this is the first time he’s actually felt sexy in his own skin, and it’s a really fucking awesome feeling.

He takes a zillion pictures on his phone, but only snaps one to Auston, and it’s just the hem of the shorts.

 _did it,_ he captions the picture, and makes sure to make it like, 3 seconds.

A few minutes later, he gets notified that Auston replayed and took a screenshot of the picture, and that he’d sent Mitch a message.

 _Those look really good,_ it says.

 _Thanks,_ Mitch writes back.

This was supposed to be– not a joke, really, but it wasn’t supposed to be this whole big thing. It was supposed to be fun. And it is, but not– not in the way Mitch pictured it. He kind of wants to know if Auston’s feeling this way too, if that’s why he keeps sending Mitch pictures of himself wearing lace. It feels like there’s this whole other type of sexy that Mitch didn’t realize he could explore before, but he kind of can, because here he is, feeling good about himself and wearing lingerie, and it’s–

It’s just a really nice thing.

Mitch makes a mental note to search for more stuff online, but he kind of wants to keep playing around with this stuff, see how it looks.

He peels of the shirt and throws on his favorite old Jays tee instead, and this time the change is subtler, enough so that he sends Auston a full-body mirror selfie. He debates the caption for a bit, before deciding on a kissy-face emoji.

Auston screenshots that too, and Mitch is worried for a minute that he crossed a line before Auston texts him, _can i call you?_

 _sure,_ Mitch writes back, and a few seconds later, his phone starts buzzing.

“Hey, what’s up?” he says when he picks up.

“Hi,” Auston says. “I, uh– you sent me pictures.”

“Yeah,” Mitch says.

“I mean, I just– they were– they were nice pictures. And I just, uh, was wondering why you sent them?”

“What do you mean?” Mitch says, wondering if the whole thing was a big mistake.

“I, like– when I send you pictures. Like, uh– you know. _Pictures_ pictures.”

“Lace pictures?” Mitch suggests.

“Yeah, those. I, uh, sort of know what they meant, and– I kind of want to know if yours mean, uh, the same thing.”

“What?”

Auston sighs on the other end. “You know what I’m trying to say.”

“No, I really don’t, man,” Mitch says.

“I– I don’t really know how it works with guys, alright? But I just– I wanted you to, uh, have pictures where I looked good, because, you know,” Auston says. “I want you to think I’m– uh, sexy.”

“Oh,” Mitch says. “You’re trying to– seduce me?”

“Not– well, not _not,_ but– I’m trying to flirt. I don’t know.”

“You’ve been flirting with me,” Mitch says. “Like, purposely?”

“What? Yes, purposely,” Auston says.

“Okay,” Mitch says, feeling a little dazed.

“So– so were you?” Auston says, and his voice sounds strained.

“I mean, yeah? It’s just– you’ve been flirting with me?”

“That was the idea,” Auston says. “Did you not realize?”

“I thought you were straight,” Mitch says.

“I mean– I don’t know, not quite,” Auston says. “I’m, uh, definitely kind of gay for you.”

A realization dawns on Mitch. “So you– you _like_ me.”

“What? Yeah, I thought that was– I thought that was clear. Uh, do you?”

“Holy shit,” MItch says. “Yeah, of course, yeah. I’m– oh my god, yeah. Dude, what the _fuck,_ why didn’t you say anything?”

“I sent you pictures,” Auston says. “I thought we were on the same page.”

“There are rules, man! You can flirt as much as you want, but if I think you’re straight, I’m not gonna make a move.”

“Was that photo not you making a move?” Auston asks.

“By that standard, you’ve been making moves the whole time,” Mitch says.

“Well, I guess,” Auston says. “But– but you look really good, dude.”

“Yeah?” Mitch says, smiling. “How good?”

“I– are you alone, right now?” His voices goes soft and deep in a way that makes Mitch kind of shiver.

“Totally,” he says. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m– I’m in my room, and there’s no one else here. Uh, do you wanna– do you maybe wanna video chat?”

“Are you wearing those thigh highs?” Mitch says, hoping it comes across as sexy.

“Maybe,” Auston says, and Mitch would bet anything that he has a playful smile on his face right now.

“Fuck, yeah– or, would it be weird to do this before we’ve– I mean, if you want to, uh, do stuff when you get back to Toronto.”

“I mean– I don’t think it’d be weird. And, uh, I really, really want to. Like–” he gulps. “Like, right now.”

“Really,” Mitch says. “Are you–”

“I mean, I’m– I’m hard,” Auston says. “And I’m, uh– my clothes are still on, but I’m–”

“You’re touching yourself?” Mitch says. “Fuck, that’s so hot.” He feels his own cock twitch at the image.

“Let’s Skype, please,” Auston says.

“Alright, pushy,” Mitch says, but they both know he’s joking. “One sec, I’ll switch to FaceTime.” He walks over to the desk where his laptop lives, and soon, Auston’s face fills the screen.

“Hey,” Mitch says, and he can see that Auston’s face is red, and he has a small smile on his face.

“Hi,” Auston says back, and he’s still smiling, and it’s one of the best things Mitch has ever seen.

“You’re really fucking hot. Can I say that now?” he blurts out. “You’re like– fuck,” Mitch says, because Auston’s pushed back his camera to show that he’s wearing the thigh highs and a sweater and _nothing else,_ and his dick is right there, and it’s hard and red and Mitch can’t stop staring. “Holy fuck.”

Auston strokes himself onscreen, and Mitch belatedly realizes that he should probably do the same thing, so he adjusts until the whole outfit is visible.

“Holy fuck,” Auston says. “Those look so good.”

Mitch groans, and he can feel the fabric of the thong pull away as his cock gets even harder. Instinctively, he palms himself though the fabric, and Auston makes a noise over the video call.

“You should– I don’t know if I want you to take those off or not?”

“I can leave them on for now, if you like,” MItch says, because he kind of wants Auston to get off on the image of him wearing them. “I’ll take the shirt off, though.”

“Yeah, that’s– that’s a good idea.”

Mitch takes his shirt off, and sees Auston squeeze his dick a little tighter.

“Jeez, Matts,” Mitch says, and all he can do is stare.

“Are you gonna–” Auston says, and Mitch shakes his head.

“Not– not right now. I want to see you, though.”

Auston groans at that. “Oh my god.”

It’s amazing for Mitch to watch, and honestly, he’s glad he’s not trying to get off, because he can see that Auston’s like, working hard, putting on a show for Mitch, and Mitch just wants to sit back and appreciate it, passively palming at his dick while he watches Auston bite his lip, his hips bucking up.

“You look so good,” Mitch says. “This might be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Mitch,” Auston pants, and it’s Mitch’s turn to groan.

“I can’t wait to get you in person,” Mitch says. “God, I want you to come– I don’t even know where. My mouth, or my face, even–”

“Fuck, keep talking like that–”

“I want you to fuck me,” Mitch says. “Wearing just those stockings, and nothing else. Have you ever jerked off in them before?”

Auston nods, and he’s going a bit faster, Mitch can see, and he wonders if he’s close.

“Fuck, Auston,” Mitch says, and he tugs at himself once. “Did you ever jerk off in them then wear them for the rest of the day? I bet you did, you probably sent me a picture–”

Auston comes with a moan, and Mitch is at a loss for words, can only say “Oh my god,” as Auston strokes himself through it, and Mitch wants to be there touching him, more than anything.

“Fuck,” Auston says, and Mitch takes some time to appreciate the picture on his screen. Auston is sweaty and spent, and his legs are still spread, and there’s jizz all over his hand and some on the bottom of his sweater.

“Holy shit,” Mitch says, and he feels a smile growing across his face. “That was so fucking hot.”

“You– you sure?” Auston says, still trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck, yes,” Mitch says. “Holy shit, we should– oh my god, when do you get back to Toronto.”

“Uh, next week?” Auston says, and Mitch can see him grabbing tissues from offscreen and wiping himself off.

“Let me know the second you’re off the plane. I’m gonna, like, suck you off in the cab.”

Auston chuckles at that. “I’ll make sure to bring extra cash for a tip,” he says. “You look so good in those shorts, by the way.”

Mitch blushes a bit. “Thanks,” he says. “They came with a matching top.”

“Oh my god,” Auston says. “Please send me a picture of the whole thing.”

“Will do,” Mitch says. “Fuck. I’m– I’m so excited, dude.”

“Yeah?” Auston says, and he smiles at Mitch.

“Yeah,” Mitch says, smiling back.

* * *

The day Auston gets back to Toronto, Mitch picks him up at the airport, and there he is, waiting outside arrivals, waving to Mitch, and Mitch climbs out of his car to meet him.

They’ve had more Skype sex than Mitch can keep track of at this point, which makes it both weirder and less weird to finally see him in person, but Mitch goes for a hug anyway, and Auston squeezes him back, and holy _fuck_ it’s good to see him.

“What, no cab? Thought we had plans for the backseat,” Auston says in his ear.

“Stop being sexy in public,” Mitch says, before breaking the hug. Auston just shrugs and smirks unapologetically.

“Well, I have my bags, so, uh, we can go,” Auston says. “We should probably go to my place. I have to unpack.”

“Oh, I can help you unpack,” Mitch says.

“Yeah?” Auston says, smiling. “That’s really generous of you.”

“Well, you know me, I’m a giving person,” Mitch replies, and they’re definitely being so dumb right now, because there’s no need for them to faux-subtly flirt.

“I’ve heard that,” Auston says. “We should load these bags in.”

“Right,” Mitch says. “Bags.”

They make quick work of putting Auston’s bags in the trunk, and Mitch holds open the passenger’s side door for Auston before climbing behind the wheel, and suddenly, they’re alone for the first time since they started this.

Mitch doesn’t know what to say, at first, but Auston looks so, so good. He glances around to check that no one’s looking, then says, “Hey.”

Auston turns to him, and Mitch leans over the gearshift and kisses him.

It’s a really good first kiss, and Auston relaxes into it immediately. Mitch almost opens his mouth and elevates it to a full-on makeout before he thinks twice and breaks it off.

Auston’s hand drifts to his lips, though, and Mitch would chirp him if it weren’t the cutest fucking thing in the world.

“Hey,” Auston says back.

Mitch laughs, turns the key in the ignition, and drives to Auston’s place.

Auston literally slams Mitch against the door and kisses him the second they get to his apartment, and Mitch chokes back a truly embarrassing whimper. He’d forgotten how much bigger Auston was than him, though he doesn’t know how he’d forgotten, because it’s always been one of the hottest things about Auston. Mitch is small for a hockey player, but not actually small, so it’s not easy for him to find guys taller than him, and Auston’s not just taller, he’s bigger in every way, and Mitch loves it.

They make out like that for a few minutes, Mitch’s hands over Auston’s shoulders as Auston runs his hands over Mitch’s lower back, teasing at the hem of his shirt, and Mitch wonders if Auston can tell he’s wearing the camisole underneath his t-shirt, if he’s guessed that Mitch is wearing the entire outfit under his otherwise standard street clothes.

It’s Auston who breaks away first. “I got you something,” he says. “I mean– I was in the store and I saw them and I thought of you.”

“What are they?” Mitch asks.

“They’re in my carry-on, one second,” Auston says, and he kneels down to rifle through the bag that he’d thrown down in his haste to kiss Mitch earlier.

He pulls out a pair of pale-blue stockings and hands them to Mitch wordlessly. They’re mostly translucent, but they’re lacy at the top, and Mitch absolutely loves them.

He looks up at Auston. “Thank you,” he says. “Should– should I put them on now?”

“If you want,” Auston says. “Are you wearing–”

“Underneath, yeah,” Mitch says.

“The whole thing?” Auston says, and his face is turning red, which, Mitch thinks, if a very good look on him.

“Yeah,” Mitch says.

“Those– please, put them on,” Auston says, and Mitch almost laughs at the sudden edge of desperation in his voice.

Mitch takes his time getting undressed, and maybe shows off a little for Auston. To be fair, Auston doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he watches eagerly as Mitch takes off his t-shirt, then slips off his jeans to reveal the lacy shorts underneath.

“Fuck,” Auston says, and Mitch smiles at him as he sits down on Auston’s couch and grabs the socks, slowly pulling them all the way up. The lace lands just underneath his knees, and it feels soft, and Mitch runs his fingers over it, tracing the delicate pattern with his fingers.

Mitch really, really likes these socks.

“How do I look?” he says, standing up and turning to Auston.

Auston walks over to him and looks him up and down appraisingly. “You look really, really pretty,” he says.

Mitch blushes. “Thanks,” he says, smiling. “Your turn, dude. I want to see those famous stockings in person.”

“Well–” Auston says. “I kind of– uh, wore the whole thing.”

“You mean– the other stuff?” Mitch says.

Auston nods, his face going even redder.

“Oh my god, you have to show me,” Mitch says. “You looked so good at the photoshoot. I wanna see.”

“Alright,” Auston says, and he smiles a little bit. He takes off his shirt, first, and then unbuttons his pants, and the first time Mitch sees the black lace against Auston’s skin, he gasps. He’s transfixed as Auston finishes taking off his pants, until he’s standing in his living room in nothing but panties, a garter belt, and lacy thigh-highs, looking better than any picture Mitch has ever seen.

“Oh my god,” Mitch says. “How can we keep those on while you fuck me?”

“Uh,” Auston says. “The garter belt– that can stay on, and, um, hold up the stockings? But I can take off the underpants”

“That sounds so good,” Mitch says, walking towards Auston and pulling him into a kiss, slow and soft and expectant.

Auston smiles against Mitch’s mouth. “You’re so happy about this.”

“Uh, duh,” Mitch says. “We like each other, we both look hot as fuck, and I’m about to get laid.”

“True,” Auston says. “I’ve, uh, I’ve never– you know. Done stuff with a guy before.”

“It’s alright,” Mitch says. “I’m an excellent teacher.”

“Can I– is it alright if I blow you?” he asks.

“Yes, please,” Mitch says, and he feels his cock twitch at the suggestion.

Auston kisses him again, pushing Mitch down to sit on the couch, and Auston kneels between his legs, his hands resting on Mitch’s thighs.

“I want to leave the socks on,” he says, “but take the rest of it off.”

Mitch groans at that. “Yeah, that’s– yeah.”

He raises his arms over his head as Auston takes off the camisole, then lifts his hips so Auston can take off the shorts and thong, and Mitch is naked, with Auston looking at him like he’s taking the whole thing in.

It was one thing over FaceTime, having Auston see him, but it’s another entirely to be able to actually meet his eyes while he’s laid out naked on Auston’s couch, and he feels suddenly vulnerable.

“Shit,” Auston says, his voice a near-whisper, and then, he takes Mitch’s dick in his mouth.

Auston goes incredibly slow, and Mitch can’t tell if it’s because he’s never done this before, or because he’s actually being a tease. It’s really, really good either way– Auston’s mouth is wet and warm, and he looks amazing with his lips spread wide over Mitch, expression focused, hair tossed over to one side.

The couch is blocking his view, so Mitch can’t see anything below Auston’s hips, but he can see the garter belt, and his lace-clad feet, and he shivers when Auston runs his hands over the lace of the blue stockings, then brings one hand up around Mitch’s dick.

Mitch thinks he could come like this, and he honestly didn’t expect Auston to get him this far, on his first try, but then again, he shouldn’t be surprised that Auston Matthews is making an impressive debut.

He doesn’t want to finish, yet, so he gently pushes Auston off.

Auston wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Was that good?” he asks.

Mitch smiles at him. ”Yeah,” he says. “Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.”

He follows Auston down the hall, and once they’re in the bedroom, Auston says, “so, uh, you wanted me to–”

“Fuck me,” Mitch says. “If you want.” He’s suddenly nervous that he’s putting too much pressure on Auston, and mentally berates himself. "We don't have to, though, not if you're not into that."

“No, I definitely am. I want to,” Auston says. “Just– again, I’ve never done that. Is– Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “It's everyone's first time at some point, right?”

“I don’t want to– I don’t know, be too rough, by accident.”

“Oh,” Mitch says. “If you want, I can, like, set the pace?”

“That works, yeah,” Auston says, and he seems to relax.

“Alright,” Mitch says, smiling.  

He ends up doing the preparation himself, which he’s more than happy to do, and fingers himself open to the sight of Auston removing the lace panties. He’s hard, Mitch can see, and Mitch is still only wearing the stockings, and as Mitch watches Auston slowly start to jerk himself off, Auston is watching Mitch right back.

It’s pretty intense, and Mitch keeps having to remove his hand from his dick to keep himself from carelessly jerking off and finishing before he wants to.

“Alright,” Mitch says, once he has three fingers comfortably inside him and Auston’s dick is condomed- and lubed-up. “Lie down on the bed.”

Auston does as Mitch directs, and Mitch straddles his hips. The lace of the garter belt is slightly different than the lace of Mitch’s socks, coarser and thicker, and Mitch likes the way it feels on his inner thighs.

“I’m gonna ride you,” Mitch says. “I really want to come with you inside me.”

Auston groans. “I might not last long,” he says.

“I probably won’t either,” Mitch says. “I’ll go slow, though, okay?” 

Auston nods, and Mitch smiles, then lines Auston's dick up before slowly lowering himself.

The noise Auston makes when Mitch sinks down onto his cock is fucking incredible. “Fuck,” he chokes out. “You’re so tight.”

Mitch can barely process the words, too consumed with how it feels, and god, it's good, it's so, so good. 

“You’re so big,” Mitch says, half-panting. “Holy shit, that’s– yes, god.” Auston’s dick is pressing up against his prostate, and it feels fucking incredible, and Mitch wants to see if he can come like that alone, just riding Auston’s dick, not touching himself or anything.

That’s a question for a different day, though, because Auston squeezes shut his eyes and says, “Don’t move, I don’t want to come yet.”

Mitch does as he’s told, but does start jerking himself off, and he’s so hard, too, from the blowjob, and from Auston’s dick, and it’s been so long since he got fucked like this, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to be so full. He doesn't think he'll forget again anytime soon, though, not with how aware he is of every sensation in his body. 

“I’m–” Mitch says, because of course he’s close this fast, how could he not be. He can feel Auston everywhere, and he’s moving up and down a little bit, because it feels so good to hit that spot again and again and–

“I’m gonna come,” Auston says, and Mitch figures it’s a forgone conclusion, so stops restraining himself and rides Auston a little harder, stroking himself the way he wants, and finishes embarrassingly fast, before Auston bucks up into his hips one last time as he comes, too.

Mitch works himself through it, careful not to let any jizz get on the garter belt, and Auston grabs his hips and moves him up and down slowly. Eventually, Mitch slowly climbs off of Auston, and he feels spent, loose and satisfied and happy in Auston’s bed.

He sort of collapses next to Auston on the bed, grabbing a tissue and wiping the cum off his hand and stomach as Auston rolls off the condom.

“Wow,” Auston says, taking a tissue for himself. “That was– wow.” His voice is breathless, and Mitch can’t help but laugh a bit.

“Yeah,” Mitch says, and he knows he probably looks almost too happy, but he’s lying in bed with Auston, and he feels wanted and beautiful and amazing.

“Was it good for you?” Auston asks.

Mitch nods, still smiling. “Really good,” he says, and he bites his lip.

Auston gives him a smile. “Awesome,” he says. “Me too. I mean– like, wow.”

“I know,” Mitch says, rolling over to lie on his stomach and rest his chin on Auston’s chest. “I really liked you in this,” he says, running his hand over the top of the garter belt.

Auston blushes. “I’m really glad I got you those socks.”

“Now I have to get you something,” Mitch muses. “Something lacy, obviously.”

“If you want,” Auston says.

“Maybe in blue? I feel like you’d look good in navy.”

They lie there, cuddling and talking about lingerie. Eventually, Mitch brings up his phone and they start browsing in earnest, pointing out things that would look good on each other, and it's nice and fun and sweet, and some of Mitch's suggestions make Auston blush, which is a pretty incredible bonus.

They stay like that until Auston’s stomach grumbles, and when Mitch looks at the clock, he sees that it’s somehow dinnertime.

“Oh, shit,” Mitch says. “We should get food. I mean– if you want to get dinner together.”

“I would say that we should go out, but honestly, I don’t feel like moving. Pizza okay?”

Mitch smiles. “Alright.”

The disruption of ordering pizza drags them out of the afterglow a little bit, and Auston does actually have to unpack. Mitch, because he wants to, steals a shirt out of Auston’s suitcase, and throws it on himself.

Auston looks like he’s about to protest, then closes his mouth thoughtfully for a second. Finally, he says, “you should put those shorts back on.”

Mitch feels inordinately pleased when he walks out to grab the shorts from their place on the floor in Auston’s living room.

“How do I look?” Mitch asks, walking back into Auston’s room.

Auston stares at him for a few seconds, and Mitch feels his cheeks start to heat up. “Really good,” he finally says, and then he smiles and walks over to kiss Mitch. Neither of them is actually ready to go again, but they do get into some pretty heated making out until the doorbell rings to announce the arrival of the pizza.

“Oh, I can get it, just let me change–” Mitch starts, but Auston cuts him off.

“No, I can do it. Don’t change,” Auston says, frantically pulling sweatpants on and tossing a t-shirt over his head before running out of the room. 

When Mitch hears the door close, he wanders back out to the living room, and sees that Auston’s shirt is on inside-out and backwards, and his hair is a disaster.

“Pizza’s here,” Auston says, clearly aware that he looks like a mess.

“Figured,” Mitch says, smirking.

They eat on the couch as _Friends_ plays on Auston’s TV and Mitch digs his feet underneath Auston’s thighs, and they stay there for the rest of the evening, relaxed and happy and full. Eventually, Mitch feels his eyes start to fall shut.

“Hey,” Auston says, and Mitch jerks out of his half-asleep state. “You good?”

“Yeah, it’s just late,” Mitch says.

“Oh,” Auston says. “You can stay over.”

“Sure?” Mitch asks.

“Of course,” Auston says.

Mitch smiles at him. “I’d like to, yeah.”

* * *

**Epilogue:**

“I feel like this is a little much,” Auston says drily as he peers around the locker room.

“Shhhh,” Mitch says, putting a finger to Auston’s lips. “It’s the perfect amount.”

“Did we really need one in every stall?” Auston asks.

“Yes,” Mitch says. “Everyone needs to see this.”

“It’s not even the right month yet,” Auston points out.

“It’s always the right month to show off my super hot boyfriend.”

“You should be in next year’s,” Auston says nonchalantly, and Mitch’s cheeks turn pink.

“Yeah?” he says, and Auston steps closer.

“Maybe they’d let me choose the outfit, too. That navy blue babydoll you just got. I think the world deserves to see you in that.”

“Think they’d let us pose together?” Mitch asks.

“I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands off you,” Auston says. “It would be a very different calendar.”

“That’s true,” Mitch says.

“They should have an all-you calendar next year, actually.”

“I doubt that would sell as well.”

“I’d buy every copy,” Auston says. “You’d look so pretty.”

“You can make this yourself, you know,” Mitch says.

“Maybe I should,” Auston says. “You should come over to my place, I’ll take a bunch of pictures of you in different outfits. Maybe makeup, too.”

“That sounds fun,” Mitch says, “but I get to do the same.”

“Yeah?” Auston says, and Mitch is aware of how close they’re standing, all of a sudden.

“After practice,” Mitch says, then presses a kiss to Auston’s mouth.

“Oh god,” Willy says, walking into the locker room.

“Shut up, we’re adorable,” Mitch says, and Auston chuckles beside him.

Willy makes his way over to his stall. “Did you seriously buy one for every guy on the team?”

“Yes,” Mitch says. “You’re welcome.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Willy says.

“Don’t pin this on me, this was all him,” Auston says.

Willy flips through the calendar until he lands on March. “Wow, Matts,” he says. “You look good in lace.”

“Doesn’t he?” Mitch says gleefully, and Auston stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“Are any of these going to be used as, like, actual calendars?” Auston says.

“That depends on what you mean by–” Mitch starts, but he’s cut off by Willy.

“Nope,” Willy says. “It’s always March now.” Mitch high fives him, and Auston groans.

Mitch goes over to his stall and starts to tape up his own calendar, his eyes lingering on the picture. He’s seen it a million times before, and he’s seen Auston in that exact outfit more times than that. But still, it’s a professional one, and it really is beautiful.

“Oh my god, he’s right there, you don’t need to look at a picture,” Willy says, and Mitch realizes he’s been staring at his stall for a while.

From across the locker room, Auston chuckles at him, and Mitch turns his head over his shoulder and sticks out his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of any common triggers in this, but if you notice any, please let me know! 
> 
> Bonus content:  
> \- [Here's the outfit ](https://dm.victoriassecret.com/product/404x539/V604120.jpg) that Mitch finds in VS, rip Auston Matthews  
> \- Mitch really loves feeling pretty, honestly, he never realized how fun being pretty could be but then he did and it's amazing I'm so happy for him  
> -When Mitch is mad at Auston and feeling petty, he switches all of his copies of the calendar to the actual month.  
> -Mitch the first time he buys lingerie: *blushes, stutters, is embarrassed*  
> Mitch the second time he buys lingerie: "yeah that set is for me but these panties are for my boyfriend so can you giftwrap them? also i loved your fall collection i'm so excited for it to hit the shelves."  
> -Auston is scary-good at buying lingerie for Mitch, he has like, this incredible sense of what will look good on him, and it's stuff Mitch wouldn't even think to pick out for himself.  
> -Can you even imagine the pictures Mitch would tweet out for #NHL19Matthews oh my gosh  
> -I'm not saying that Mitch's blue thong accidentally ends up in Auston's bag with all his gear before a game, and I'm not saying that they win that night, and I'm not saying that Auston starts purposely putting it in his bag before every game, but I'm 100% saying that.  
> -Speaking of: Leafs gameday superstitions that involve the calendar in some way? Discuss.  
> -I said this on the last story and I'll say it again, Auston loves the look of lace stockings under ripped jeans
> 
> Talk to me about hockey boys in lingerie on [tumblr!](https://lottswrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
